Conventional digital still cameras have zoom lenses and zoom control mechanisms. The main disadvantages of currently available digital still cameras is that these systems force the photographer to perform all of the tasks that he or she has always done using conventional non-digital cameras to prepare to take a photograph. It would be desirable to provide the photographer with more options regarding the means by which he or she captures images.
A number of US patents uncovered in searching the USPTO patent database (1976 to present) discuss zoom priority. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,113,210, 5,227,824, 5,231,437, 5,404,191 and 5,473,403. These patents do not appear to disclose or suggest anything regarding automated zoom control in the manner of the present invention.